


Impretions

by Shadow7



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hate to Love, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7
Summary: Pretending to be dating your best friend isn't that hard. Right?
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75





	1. Nice to meet you

_-I can’t believe I’m doing this- _Gwen said as she got the door of her best friend’s car. 28 years old, a junior designer and a consultant of one of the most important fashion magazines in the world and shes gonna go on a trip with her best friend, no plans, nothing.

_-It’s just for the week-_ He tried to play it cool, but he knew just like her, how crazy and insane this plan was.

_-This is a like a freaking movie. Me pretending to be your girlfriend for the next 7 days… its insane-_ She just had to say it. The car was on its way to Oklahoma and she just closed her eyes, trying to breathe and get the panic at of the way as they took the highway towards the airport.

_-Have I told you that you’re the best friend I could have ever asked for?-_ They had known each other for a decade, they met in LA in a math class both of their dyslexic asses were forced to take. After one look and a share desk, they became best friends by the end of the class.

-_Yeah... You better say it every day for the rest of your life_\- No joke she was terrified out of her mind to meet his family. His very conservative family.

-_It was your idea_\- He tried to add to redirect her confusion, but a good look at her told him he wasn’t even close to get it.

-_No it wasn’t. I asked what were you gonna do and you said, I don’t know, I guess I won’t have anyone to present to the family reunion and I said, you should invite someone and that’s it_-

-_You’re my best friend. We’ve been best friends for a decade. You can’t let me die_-

-_Dude, I cannot believe this_-

_-It’s not that big of a deal. We get there, we pretend to date for a week and that’s it. Simple-_

_-Its so easy to see that you have never presented a girlfriend to your family-_

_-Why?-_

_-Where do you leave the marriage jokes? The puns? The questions about a wedding, about an engagement, future kids? The sleeping on the same bed? All of it!-_

_-You are overthinking this-_

_-I’ve brought boys home. I know how it goes- _

_-Besides, not only my parents will be there. My cousins too and some aunts. They’re super chill people, don’t worry-_

_-I’m sorry… but are we talking about the family that almost wiped up your cousins name after his divorce? Really?-_

_-That was like last year…-_

_-Uhhhh so long ago-_

_-Gwen…-_

_-Fine, I’ll try to be less panic-_

_-Great. Let’s play a game…-_

_-No-_

_-Fine… then what? It’s a long trip… let’s talk about Gavin or better yet, Adrian…no no… the dude of the bar or the girl? I don’t know… let’s talk about sex. Better yet, the best sex you’ve ever had-_

_-STOP!-_ She couldn’t help but laugh, she always did when they were together, so it shouldn’t be a surprise that he made her laugh that hysterically.

They got to the airport just in time to pass through security and run before their names were called out to get in the plane. It was good. They made it. And the run kept Gwen’s mind out of the reason she was getting on a plane to Oklahoma with her best friend. That didn’t last but those 45 minutes were glorious. Now she was back to nervous.

_-Everything will be fine-_

_-I want to throw up-_

_-Don’t were too far from the bathroom-_

_-I don’t know if I’ll be able to do this, honey-_

_-You will. You are my rock. So let’s go to Oklahoma!-_

_-We’ll leave in like twenty minutes… you should have said the last part a little later-_

_-I got caught up in the moment. Don’t worry, I’ll repeat it-_

As I have said, twenty minutes later, we were on the air and as I watched California disappear, the nerves came back.

God, I hope he was right. My life was a mess, a lonely mess, single, childless and tired the 24 hours of the seven days of the week. I kept up thanks to caffeine and stress, ate so little my stomach was probably the side of a sushi roll and didn’t have time to relax. Maybe it was good that I was taking some time off… even if it meant acting as I was sleeping and in love with my best friend.

We got in a little town in Oklahoma 6 hours later. I was exhausted. Between the flight, the wait for the bags and the drive to the town, I needed a shower and 8 hours of sleep ASAP. I wasn’t getting that tough.

The sun was shining and it appeared as if it didn’t want to stop any time soon, the people were enjoying their Saturday, kids playing in the fields, jumping up and down, and we were expected in a house filled with Okies to eat a huge barbecue that could feed a small town.

My nerves were back in place, not butterflies in the stomach this time but birds fighting, and sweaty hands.

-I can hear your heartbeat from here-

-Is it moving to the compass of a beautiful liar? Or just a random song?-

-Well… considering we_’re here. I hear a little of Garth-_

_-God. Your voice already changed. Your accent is getting thicker by the second-_

_ -Get used to it. There are around 20 people who speak more country than I do, at my mammas-_

_-Mammas. Oh My. It’s not moms anymore I guess-_

_-Are you bullying me?-_

_-Yes. How did you know?-_

_-Funny. Haha-_

_-I can’t deny that on any other occasion I would have loved the sight. It’s gorgeous around here-_

_-It is and wait until I take you to the Lake-_

_\- Are we gonna … park in the lake?-_

_-Yes… we are-_

_-Uhhhhhhh I've never parked with a boy-_

_-Well, you’ll park all right with me-_

_-Just remember I am a lady and I don’t do what you southern cheeky boys do-_

_-Sure. You’re a virgin too, right?-_

We both laughed as we made a list of all the things we were gonna do to take me out and meet the country. From horseback riding to swim in the lake and feed the goats. The time passed and I didn’t realize the sun had gone a little sad and that we were approaching a house at the end of the street.

_-So many trucks. Looks like we have arrived. I get why you rented a truck-_

_-Yeah… Welcome to my house-_

_-Let’s see how many pictures of you_ _naked I can find_-

_-Uhhh a lot. Trust me. A lot-_

He parked and took my hand to give it a little kiss.

_-Wow, the performance starts now?-_

_-They’re probably waiting for us to get out of the car to move their asses off the windows. Ready?-_

_-Yeah… come on-_

He was right. The second my feet hit the ground, the door opened and at least 4 women and 5 children ran towards us.

_-Honey!-_ A small woman with a bright smile jumped towards him and he hugged her tight against his chest.

-_I’m Dylan-_ A blond boy with gorgeous blue eyes was looking straight at me, he was missing a tooth and he was holding a frog between his hands, a slimy frog.

_-Hi, Dylan. I’m Gwen. Who’s your friend?-_

_-Frog-_

_-You name your frog, frog-_

_-Yes, what else would I call it?-_ The boy had a point

_-And this is Gwen…-_ I looked up and I saw the group of women was looking at me.

_-Hi, nice to meet you- _

_-Hi, sweety! I'm Dot, this is Jenna, Carly, Tessa, and Blanca-_

_-Hello-_

_-Too many names at once, don’t worry. Come one, you guys must be hungry- _

_-Long trip?-_

_-Yeah… but good though. It wasn’t as intense and I had good company-_

_-Awwww aren’t you sweet-_

We walked in and all the men stood up from their places. One by one introduced themselves, one Charlie, a Trace, a couple of Lukes, another Dylan, George, a couple of Mikes and a Tim. Still, too many names I won’t remember.

_-Where’s the rest?- _Rest? I had met over 10 people in 10 minutes.

_-Fixing my tv. You know it sometimes gets funny-_

_-Because you hit all the buttons at once, woman- _A man came out of the hallway. A tall, blue eye mass of a man. Damn. I mean I knew. A man I had slept with 3 weeks earlier, the man at the bar that gave me the best sex I’ve even had and a man I had run away from. Blake.

_-Blake, sweetie. Come to meet Gregory’s girlfriend Gwen-_ He stopped and looked at me. His eyes got stoic and I wanted to die.

_-Girlfriend? You say-_ He said walking up to me. I closed my eyes and I moved back, ready to run, only to get stopped by Gregory’s arms.

_-Yes. Girlfriend, cousin-_

_-It was time to meet the victim-_

_-Blake don't be mean and say hi to her-_ Greg’s mom said and I just hope the earth opened in half and swallow me whole.

_-Hi, Gwen. Nice to meet you-_

_-Hello, Blake…-_

-_You’re a very lucky cousin. She seems nice, an angel. How long have you two being together?-_

_-We’ve been friends for forever but only got together a few months ago-_

_-Months, huh? And you go anywhere together?-_ His eyes got dark and mean. He thought I had cheated on his cousin.

_-Of course-_ Gregory answered, getting his chin on my shoulder and letting a small kiss on my neck.

_-Blake, son, what’s up with you?-_

_-Nothing. Absolutely nothing-_ He walked away and the kids called his attention and I just turned around and got my head against Greg_’s_. I wanted to cry and I faked a yawn to get the interested eyes away from us.

-_What’s going on?-_ He asked worriedly. The eyes were no longer on us, because, thankfully, Frog had gotten away and was now enjoying his freedom inside of a house filled with people.

_-I slept with him. He’s the guy at the bar…-_ I whispered against his ear and move back as I felt him turn into stone.

_-What?! Blake’s the best sex you’ve ever had? The guy that made you… Oh no-_ His eyes had gotten huge and his breath was coming funny. He was now panic, the plan was collapsing. He needed this to work out and the future didn’t seem so bright after all.

_-Yes!- _I felt everyone’s eyes on me. -_I’d love a glass of water-_

This trip was going to be the worst week of my life. I thought as we walked towards the kitchen, a few pairs of happy eyes, incredulous eyes one pair of angry eyes set on us.

Not only was I now pretending to be my gay best friend’s girlfriend around his family, but I had to do it, under the scrutiny of his cousin – who hated me, of course-, even though the only thing I wanted to do was jump him.

The night had finally arrived and the only thing I wanted to do was press fast-forward to next Sunday.


	2. 4 Days To Go

_-What are we gonna do?-_ I asked Gregory desperate as we left our bags in the room, yes, we were going to share a room. A room, that we couldn’t close the door to, apparently, it was a rule cause we weren’t married. It didn’t matter I was 28 and he was 32.

_-About what?-_ He took off his shoes and went looking for his flip flops

_-About your cousin thinking I’m a woman who cheats on her boyfriend, who happens to be his family member-_ I tried to calm down, it wasn’t working. I was nervous; nauseous so just sat down on the edge of the bed and hid my face behind my hands.

_-He won’t say anything-_ He walked up to me, kneeling in front of me, his hands went to my knees and he moved my hands away from my face.

_-It’s not about him saying something!- _I snapped and grabbed his head, pulling him closer to mine.

-_I can't deal with someone not liking me. Everyone likes me. You know that. That’s my problem…we have talked about this, I might be able to deal with rejection, but only from people, I know-_

_-And you don’t? You saw him naked-_ I slapped his head, while he laughed.

We both heard a throat clearing at the entrance and Blake was standing there, shoulder to the door and arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked like a man. That why I slept with him, cause he looked good as fuck.

I didn’t sleep around much, not, I have had 5 one nights stands and two boyfriends, it’s not a bad number. But usually, those crazy nights when I go with a guy, it’s a guy I know and feel comfortable with. Not some dude in a bar, like it, happened with Blake. Damn it. Why him?

-_You two look cute_\- Blake said, a little ironic and eyes dead

-_Thanks, we know_\- Greg talked, I kept quiet, looking at him.

-_Listen, I need to say something, I can’t sleep with dirt in my conscious. Like, probably other people can. So, cousin…-_

_-Boys! Foods ready. Come on. Greg, honey, I need you to help your daddy with the tractor tomorrow morning. He wants it to be you and wants to talk to you now. Come on-_ She came in like a drill sergeant, ready to shout orders to everyone in the room.

_-Momma-_ Greg turned into a boy, with his whiny voice

_-Come here. You haven’t been here in so long. Gwen’s not going anywhere, come on-_

Greg pulled himself up and kissed my forehead before walking towards his mom, following her footsteps.

_-Gwen…-_ Blake started to sing my name as he walked up to me.

_-Don’t say anything. Greg knows. He is ok with it-_ I snapped, standing in my feet and crossing my arms around my breasts.

_-He doesn’t mid his girlfriend sleeping with another guy, his cousin, even, what a great dude-_ Sarcasm was dripping off every single word, like butter on a waffle. God, I wanted to smack that gorgeous face.

_-No. he knows. That’s what we were discussing when you interrupted. He says you won’t say anything and … I hope he’s right. I want to fit in this family-_ I was going to stand my ground, telling him the partial truth.

_-I wonder why you want to fit in, huh. Just in time, that relationship of yours-_ His mocking words hurt. Why was he being such an ass? Right, he thought I was a slut who slept around his cousin. Ok. I could see some of his views.

_-What’s that supposed to mean?-_

_-Yeah. Play dumb. I don’t get you city people with your openness and your …acts. Just stay away from him and if by God, you hurt him, I’ll make your life a living hell- _

_-Blake! Oh, sorry, hi, I'm Endy. Blakes sister, you must be Gwen-_

_-A girl a bit older than us walked up to us, a baby on her arm and a wild smile- _She took my hand, oblivious to the tension and to the threat mister Blake had just thrown out and I tried to smile. I couldn’t

She got the tension and looked at Blake, his smolder and my tight face trying to smile. Not good at any angle.

_-Why don’t we go to eat something? Smells delicious and nobody will eat anything until Gwen's stars. She’s the star and the honoree_-

_-Honor, huh? Funny-_ He snorted and I wanted to hurt him so bad. Endy was startled.

_-Hilarious. Thanks, Endy, I’ll be right there with you_\- I held her hand and she was walking like she had just watch Blake run over a puppy. I was pissed.

We got to the dining room and everyone was talking, Gregory seemed to immerse in an important story with his dad and I walked straight to him, put my arms around him and kissed his cheek. People wooed, he got flustered, Blake groaned behind us.

Minutes later, everyone was sitting on the table, talking when Gregory turned to me.

-_What happened? Blake hasn’t stopped staring at us_\- He whispered to my ear and I took a deep breath, before giving Blake a nasty look.

\- _We talked, we growled and I said you knew about it all. He doesn’t believe me. He isn’t happy and made horrible remarks. I don’t like him_\- I almost growled on his ear, grinding my teeth as the words came out of my mouth.

-_You had to like him at some point. The stories of your night together will leave on through the years whenever we go to Hush or Js_\- He giggled, reminding me about the speech I made about finding a guy capable of doing everything I wanted and needed.

-_For someone who doesn’t want his family knows his inclination, you sure like to mention a gay bar where he does drag while eating with the family in question_\- I said to him, moving straight, giving him a wink and ignoring the daggers coming five seats to my left.

-_I thought about it the second it left my lips. Not my brightest moment_-

-_Nop_-

_-So, Gwen! What do you do? Where do you two meet?-_ Blake asked I could read his intentions all over it. The bastard wanted me to trip and say I wasn’t in love. I was going to play the role of my life.

_-College. We met in college. I was studying design and then went to fashion design, when one day, I had to work on my first semester at some models house, where Gregory was working too. Then we were in the same math class together and that was it. Best friends-_ I glorified everything. How annoyed I was at the fact Greg was so nervous at the beginning he could tell a turquoise from a light aquamarine, or the fact that I spilled wine in a very expensive table, and almost got thrown out by him.

_-Fashion, so much fun-_ A woman, Dot if I remember correctly, tried to ease the tension but blake jumped right again.

_-You like math?-_

_-Not really. I went for design for a reason-_ I explained and laugh, breaking a bit of the tension and making some of the old men laugh with me.

_-Gregory is good at math. He probably helped you with it-_ There it goes.

\- _He did. He was my savior, without him, I wouldn’t have been able to pass at all-_ I was honest. I was a mess and I am dyslexic and that didn’t help at all. Greg spent nights and nights trying to help me until I passed, barely but I did.

_-Taking advantage, I see-_ The smug smiled and I just wanted to throw a plate to his face.

_\- Of course, just like I helped him the color pallet that same semester. Tit for tat-_

_-Good, such a bond-_

_-He’s the number two man in my life, my dad first-_ I used my best weapon. My family and religion.

_-No God?- _Oh, Blake, you’re going down if you’re gonna used that.

_\- I don’t think of God as a man, but as an entity, as everything surrounding us. I’m catholic; I go to church every weekend. Which reminds me, that Greg told me there was a church nearby. I can’t miss it, I always discuss it with my mom at night- _

_-That’s so great. Yes, about 10 minutes away, service at 11-_

_-Amazing. You have to come with me, honey-_

_-I’ll take you. Don’t worry-_

-_Such a blessing to have a church so near. I suffered because, in LA, it’s almost an hour away. But it’s not a sacrifice, not when you’re feeding your soul-_ Take that Blake.

The conversation moved to other places and Blake kept his mouth shut, his eyes still on us.

-_That was good. Scary good. You’re good-_ Greg said and I laughed

-_You have never seen my full-on bitch mode. By the way, talk to him-_

_-I will. I will. You’re amazing-_

_-Yeah… I know-_

I was sitting in a chair, right next to the door, it was super-hot out and honestly, I wanted to hide from Aunt Selma for a bit. I had triggered the religious in here and if she quoted the bible one more time, I might scream and rip my ears off.

I got my hair in a top bun and tried to fan some air into my neck as I took deep breaths right next to the open back door, hiding behind the kitchen one. I had found the best spot ever.

_-Blake, I wanted to talk to you about Gwen-_ I heard a couple of people enter the room. A voice I knew it was Gregs and Blake… I supposed.

-_Listen, she’s not who you think she is_\- Blake tried again to get it all out there and I just rolled my eyes, wanting to smack that face of his.

-_She is. She’s exactly what I want with me and who I want with me, more importantly_-

-_Greg… she’s wild_-

-_I know she slept with you a few weeks ago. I know details of it all_\- I could hear the gasp from Blake, all shocked and horrified.

-_What? How do you know?_\- His voice went higher and I could picture him getting his hands over his hips and his shoulders down.

-_She told me all about it_. _It was great_-

-_What? Why would you want your girlfriend to … sleep with someone else?-_

-_It’s a new age kind of thing… it’s all about liberty, freedom and … trust, yes, trust_\- I could picture the internal vomiting Greg was doing. He didn’t get those open relationships situations, he was a jealous wreck of a man, and just the idea of that could make him vomit.

-_So, you two in an open relationship_?-

-_Sort of… yeah_\- Insecurity hit him and even I could hear it, a room away.

-_What do you mean with a sort of… you are or you aren’t. That’s it_-

-_That night she was…I was ok with her sleeping with someone. And that someone was you, odd but not horrible. You did a good job_-

-_What? A good job? You’re congratulating me for good sex with your_ _girlfriend_?- He was insanely confused, and he had the right to, to be honest.

-_Yeah… You did a good job. She said one of the best nights of her life and even the hair thing, she liked it-_ I almost groaned out loud. Those were secrets that stayed between friends!

_-The hair thing?-_

_-The pull hair. She likes that and you hit the jackpot-_

_-Gregory, buddy, I hope you understand how unbelievable this is-_

_-I get it. Gwen is ok with that, she feels awkward but its better. You need to do the same. Move on-_

_-I have seen your girlfriend naked…-_

_-And what a sight!-_

_-Having orgasms…-_

_-Multiple too, great technique-_ It was getting ridiculous

_-Gregory!-_

_-Blake…. Move on-_

I got up from my chair and opened the door that was separating them, from me.

-_Hey, you guys have anything cold, I’m gonna melt-_ I tried not to whine but I couldn’t help the tone of my voice, I was really hot and felt uncomfortable as fuck.

_-I told you when you were doing your bags, it was gonna be hot-_ He said moving to the refrigerator and giving me a bottle of water.

_-I know but I feel sticky and icky-_

_-Icky? Really?-_

_-Fuck off-_

I opened the cap and took over half of the water in one large gulp. I was dry. Moved it down and I loved up to see him looking straight at me, dead face.

I leaned over the counter and looked at him.

-_All good Blake?-_

_-I don’t get what’s going on. But ill figure it out. Don’t worry about it-_ He was gettings a little too cocky for my taste. And with that, he left the kitchen.

-_He’s onto us-_I said and Greg laughed.

_-It’s gonna be fine, He’s not gonna get it nor he’s gonna do anything that will put our plan in jeopardy. By the way, my family loves you-_

_-I’m glad they all do-_

_-Yeah, so everyone you haven’t slept with… loves you-_

_-Great. So I won’t sleep with anyone else then-_

_-Good- _

We left the kitchen and hope that the day will end soon. They were both kind of exhausted from the trip and when they headed to the living room, the realized, the night was just starting.

-_Let’ play a game! Charades!-_

_-Nooooo. I suck at it-_ Endy complained but with more than a few claps, the decision was made and the teams were ready,

Blake and Trina, another cousin. Greg and I. Those were the only teams I cared about. 

_-Ok. So far, y’all suck. Leading Blake and T with 5 points. Let’s see, next and last, Gwen and Greg. Come on love birds-_

Greg and I looked at each other and nodded. We were completely ready. We were ready to kill it.

_-Ok, your category is… Actresses-_

-Uhhhh We_’re killing it-_

_-Come one. Greg reads-_

First card.

_-Queen-_ Greg looked at me.

_-Meryl Streep, duh-_ I rolled my eyes

Second card

_-Her movie about the killer lets you ask Tom to move in before you were ready-_

_-Jamie Lee Curtis_

Third Card.

_-Acts, Sings, Dance… everyone hates her for no reason-_

_-Anne Hathaway-_

Fourth Card

_-We saw her movie on our first date in the 5 de Mayo old cinema. Hated every second of it-_

_-Amanda Baines-_

Fifth Card

_-Upcoming queen, late Oscar and badass show_

_-Viola, Viola, Viola Davis-_

Sixth Card, he got his hands around his hips

_-Best singing voice-_

_-Julie Andrews-_

I giggled and jumped into his arms. He picked me up and we did our little dance, the one we always did when we were happy, lots of arm movements and some hips movement.

_-And they win, my god, it was seconds. You didn’t need more-_

_-You two are the perfect couple-_ Greg’s mom said with a smile

_-Great. Good. Quick questions, in which side do you sleep-_

_-Left-_ Both of us said and then, looked at each other. I could read the panic on Greg’s eyes, we have done the almost impossible and we couldn’t screw it up so quickly.

_-You two should get different sides-_ Blake said with a smile and everyone stared at us with a weird look.

_-Truth is I sleep in the middle, going to his … I like to sleep like a starfish-_ I heard laughter

_-She sure those-_ Greg added and moved his hand on my back

This was proof to me that Blake was ready to get us out or to make our lives a living hell while we were there. He wasn’t giving and we weren’t going to convince him about the open relationship thing, so we just needed to hold on.

Only 4 days to go.


	3. A night to Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are gonna start to get some info about their lives, their first meeting, and other subjects.  
So... It's different from the last couple of chapters but I promise it will be playful and soft, and "real".
> 
> I hope you keep liking it.
> 
> This is the first story in which I know how every chapter will go and how many it'll have.   
Its gonna be a short-ish story, but hey, better than nothing.

The night came to an end and everyone went to bed, exhausted and ready for bed. Her nerves were ticked but she didn’t let it show, not yet, Greg would hear about it though… all night, probably.

While she got inside their bedroom, she saw that Blake was leaning in the doorway of two rooms down the hall. He was on his phone, frowning, hair all over the place, his curls looked so soft she wanted to reach to them and moved them to the side of his face. That’s how she hoped she could remember him after they part ways and Greg and her, decide to tell his family that they’re “better off as friends”.

Either like that or the way she met him at the bar, all those weeks ago.

_-Gwen. Oh My God. There’s a tall drink of water, looking our way, and we might be ready to jump his pants-_ One of her closest friends said, loudly and drunk, definitely thinking the music was higher than it was.

She and Erin went way back and she had just had a break up with her “forever” boyfriend, she needed a good night, and if it had a guy in between, a cute guy, she wouldn’t mind at all.

_-Oh My God. Erin. Shush. He can hear you. He’s not that far nor deaf-_ The boy, scratch that, the MAN was wearing a plaid shirt and a pair of pants a little baggy for his body, but it was his loose curls and his piercing eyes what caught her attention. They were gorgeous and almost crystal, though, there was a shade of dark on them like paint with a pencil, she secretly hoped that it was there, because of her.

As if making her point even clearer, he chuckled and raised her glass to them, Gwen blushed and Erin waved at him.

_-Stop it. What the hell is wrong with you. Did the break up with Jon got you horny for everyone, all of the sudden-_

_-I don’t want to sleep with him…he’s for you. I just want to get drunk, which I am already-_ Jenna said and Gwen’s eyes almost left her head.

-_Why would I want to sleep with him? Give me one good reason?-_ Gwen was almost panicked because when Erin wanted something, Erin got her to wish. That was her thing, she wished, she got. And now, she wanted her to sleep with someone she didn’t know.

_-He will try to do the best he can so you will have a night to remember for the rest of your life. That, and the fact that he thinks you are really hot-_ A twang came behind her, and she could swear that she got turned on by just hearing him talk. He was from the country, she had never dated anyone from the south. His accent was hot and that confidence, mixing with a bit of sweetness of his voice, was doing a number on her. My God. She was lost.

I turned around and had to move my neck up to be able to watch his face. My God, he was so tall.

-_Really? That’s your pitch-_

_-No. my pitch is “meet me first” and then we’ll see-_

_-He’s good-_ I head Erin and I rolled my eyes at her chosen words, her drunk words.

_-Hey! All good? You guys want to leave_?- Veronica entered the conversation, taking a good look at Blake. She might be gay, but she knew what was up with that guy, and the fact that he was interested in me, was written all over him.

-_Yes_\- Erin said, surprising me.

_-You do?-_ I asked, a little relief and a little sad, I wanted to know about that guy, his name, his mouth…anything, everything.

-_Yes. But you’re staying… you’re gonna go home with… What’s your name?-_

_-Blake from Oklahoma-_

_-Nice to meet you, Blake from Oklahoma. I’m Erin. She’s Gwen and she’s a lesbian, but her name is Veronica-_

_-Why is it important that she’s gay?-_ He asked, holding his laughter barely at bay. He was enjoying drunk Erin.

_-Cause you’re gonna sleep with Gwen…I don’t want you to get confused-_ I was going to kill her, I was. She was out of control

_-I want to sleep with her. But I don’t know if she wants to sleep with me-_ He said, looking at her and giving me a quick wink that made my knee wobbly.

_-You are cute, you are hot and you are not her usual type…which makes you perfect. Don’t you think babe?-_

_-No…I’m not that easy-_I snapped.

_-I’m not talking to you, I’m talking to Veronica. I’m just talking about you-_

_-Erin. We should go home-_ I said

_-Yes, Veronica and I are going home… you stay and kiss him-_

_-Yeah… kiss him- _His voice got low and flirty and I felt my heart raise a bit

-_Kiss him. He’s cute. But make him wait for it… and beg for it too-_ Veronica was about to burst into laughter.

_-Veronica, what the fuck?-_

_-I know him, sort of, well, I know a couple of his friends-_

_-Who do you know?-_ He asked her, interest pooling inside those eyes.

_-Luke Bryan and Tim M. I saw you at Lukes's birthday party not long ago. You got divorced and haven’t dated in a few months. Tim told me, asking me if I knew anyone. He said that you're a good guy but naughty_\- She said, helping Erin to get up from the chair.

_-Gwen needs naughty-_

-_I don’t need Naughty-_

-_You sure Gwen? I can give you very naughty…- Blake added_

_-No thanks-_

_-You have a boyfriend?-_

_-No, I don’t. That’s not the excuse I’m looking for. Maybe I just don’t want to sleep with you-_

_-Come on, don’t lie. It’s a sin-_

_-I’m not lying-_

_-Come on… a drink. That’s it. If you don’t want to do anything…I leave you alone and ill even pay for the Uber to your house. I know that you won’t feel comfortable if I take you...-_

_-You are confident as fuck. I might be gay, but that’s hot-_

_-Thank you, Veronica-_

_-Well, leave. I'll text you in an hour, I’ll wait for your answer-_ She said to Gwen and after she gave Blake, the guy from the bar, a look. She left.

-_So, what’s gonna be your venom of choice?-_

_-Water-_

_-Come on. Play fair-_

_-Sangria-_

_-Good choice-_ Blake called the bartender and as he looked at me, and his dimples were in full display, I knew I was lost. I wasn’t going home. I was diving in.

She woke up from her daydream, with Blakes's voice asking her something. She snapped awake.

-_Sorry. I wasn’t here, I zoned out. What did you say?-_

_-I said that the family wants to go to the lake tomorrow. Are you up for that?-_

_-Yeah. I want to meet this place, looks lovely for the little that I could see-_

_-It is gorgeous. Nothing like your city and you tall buildings-_

_-Stop. I like the simpleness too-_ His off comments were starting to piss me off.

_-Right-_

_-Stop judging me. You don’t know me enough to even have an opinion about me-_ She walked up to him and stood in front of him

-_I think I know enough of you- _ He stood tall

_-You just know and see, what you want. You don’t go farther than that-_

_-I know enough from you…and women like you-_

_-Women like me? What the hell does that suppose to mean?-_

_-You know-_

_-I don’t. Just because you saw me naked doesn’t mean that you know me. It doesn’t mean shit. Gregory sees me, knows me, more than you will ever be able to because you are that fucking stupid and that big of a jerk-_

_-So now, I’m the bad guy? I’m not the one cheating…-_

_-I didn’t cheat on him. I didn’t. You can think whatever you want but I'm tired of your shitty comments and looks. You don’t like me? Fine. But don’t you there to add things on my list that isn’t fucking true-_

_-I don’t want him to be with you, knowing what I know-´_

_-You don’t know shit about me-_

_-I know enough of women of your kind-_

_-My kind?-_

_-Blonde sluts that only want sex-_ The hatred was so deep and hurtful I couldn’t even comprehend his words.

Silence. I was stunned. He went there. He said it and there was no looking back. He said the words and I were hurt. Those words mixed with what he had said before, hit so many soft spots inside of my chest that I couldn’t react. She should have slapped him. Scream. Anything.

I saw the shocked in his eyes, even in his rage. Dare I say, that I could see a little embarrassment and shame? I wasn’t sure. I couldn’t see farther.

_-What’s going on?-_ I heard Greg coming up to us.

I didn’t say anything but the tears on my eyes were starting to pool and the air left my chest in a painful sigh.

_-Gwen…-_

_-Baby- _

They both said, a name filled with shame and endearment that could give any heat, to any part of my body. I wasn't sure who said what.

I moved back and my vision got foggy with tears.

I felt hands over my arms. Big hands. Blakes's hands.

I turned around and moved out of his grasp, hurting myself a bit, but running to my room. Slammed the door and entered the bath. Stood in front of the mirror and cried, I let the tears run down my face and my body shook. I felt cold. His words. His hate. I could feel it over my skin, like a thick coat of dirt.´

I needed a shower.

I opened the water and took everything off, desperate, getting underneath the water and I stood there. Coldwater coming down, mixing the tears. Hoping it would clean me. Praying it would.

5 minutes later. Gregory entered the room and closed the water. I was tired. Eyes puffed and shivering.

_-You are gonna get sick. Come on-_

He didn’t ask and I didn’t say what had happened. He got the towel around me and pulled me to the bedroom. I got my clothes on and got under the sheets. I didn’t talk. I couldn’t sleep. I laid there and thought back about my past, I didn’t want to go there. Why did it always happen? Oh, yeah. I kept choosing wrong. Over and over again.

The morning came and I got my routine ready. This time I added more makeup to hide my puffy eyes and bags. I was exhausted.

-_Are you ok?-_

_-I am. I’m just … tired-_

_-Yeah. You didn’t sleep a wink-_

_-How you know?- _

_-I woke up a few times. I could tell that you weren’t sleeping-_

_-I’m gonna be fine. I’m planning on sleeping under the sun-_

_-Yeah… the lake is gorgeous. You’ll have a good time-_

I came downstairs. I ate and it wasn’t until Iwe were about to leave when Dot simply said: “Blake isn’t coming, he remembered he had something else to do. That boy is all over the place”

Blake wasn’t coming to the Lake. Good for me.

The Lake was gorgeous, unbelievable. Beautiful. Jesus Christ. The sun was shining and I laid there, at the edge of it, soaking all of the sun and vitamin D I could.

The air was clean. I was happy and my skin was slightly warming up while I heard the kids and some grown-ups running around the lake. I was about to fall asleep when I heard Endy talk to me

-_Are you ok? You look…weird-_

_-I… am not. I'll be though-_

_-You fought with Blake?-_

_-Why would you say that?-_

_-Well… you look exhausted, just like he looked this morning when he bailed on today without a good reason. I know my brother, he doesn’t cancel his plans this way, especially if it’s a family thing…he's a family member-_

_-Can this stay between us?- _ She nodded and I smiled -_Its complicated-_

_-Come on-_ She complained and rolled her eyes at me

_-I had met your brother before, he doesn’t like me-_

_-Oh. Really?-_

_-Yeah… he has a bad opinion of me. And considering, everything that has happened… I do not have a good opinion of him, at all-_

_-That sucks. It does. He’s a good guy generally. And if he had a weird moment, bad luck that it happened to you, when it doesn’t happen to us like ever-_

_-I probably take the worst out of him…-_

_-He doesn’t take the worst out of you?-_

_-I don’t know him enough for that… But he's quick to judge-_

_-Judge? He usually doesn’t… that’s odd as hell-_

_-What can I say? Water and oil. I guess-_

_-Maybe- _She didn’t say anything else for a bit –_Whatever he did or say, he feels awful. He looked like he had run over a puppy this morning, it was sad to see-_

_-I don’t believe he is sorry. I truly don’t-_

_-He's not a bad guy-_ Endy started to defend him

_-He probably isn’t. But he hates me and he doesn’t like me, and he said awful things to me, judge me and mistreated me in ways I haven’t been in years. Last time? On the hands of my ex… not a pleasant experience at all. So he might not be a bad guy. But I don’t trust him nor do I want him near me. Don’t dismiss my feelings just because you don’t understand them-_ I said bluntly.

She didn’t answer. I saw her face go a little white and just looked at me in awe. Gregory got close. He must have seen the tension.

-_Enjoying the sun?-_

_-I am-_

_-Wanna get in the water? To chill a bit-_

_-Yeah. Let’s go. Endy, you coming?- _I tried to keep my cool. But what was up with that part of the family, dismiss how I feel.

_-Later. I want some sun-_

_-Cool-_

We got in the water and I played with all the kids. I used their innocence and games to put the brothers out of my head and try to enjoy the time while it lasts. I loved it. I needed it.

Before I knew it. The night was getting closer and we all got into the cars and headed to the house. We sang some songs, I snuggled with one of the little boys and told them a bit about my work, for them, it was so farfetched that they found amazing even the smallest details. It was sweet.

_-Uncle Blake is back! That’s his truck_!- I pulled in a breath and saw the massive black truck parked in the front of the house. It looked expensive and fancy.

We left the car and walked inside the house, I saw Blake on the sofa and after catching my eyes, I moved to the room. I had done wrong at letting him know I had been hurt. I shouldn’t have let it happened. But it wasn’t happening again.

Surviving this night was key.


	4. Everything will be alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...this is like a second part of the last chapter. Hope you like it
> 
> FWI, I know its Impressions and not Impretions... so chill cause its part of the story:D
> 
> The next chapter will be fire!

I had decided to go a little more subtle with my evening attire, Gregory loved it, his jaw went down a bit and was shocked to see me. Black jeans, ratty t-shirt, and some black boots, hair in a tight ponytail and soft make up.

-_Damn, you look hot. I’m a lucky fake boyfriend. You are gonna make a hell of an impression, with a T-_ His southern accent was a little stronger today, but his way of usually speaking couldn’t be missed.

_-Stop saying it like that, makes my nerves go crazy-_

_-Impression with a T, of Tea. And Amazing, with a double Z-_ He laughed.

_-One of these days, 6 left, you are gonna say something that is gonna put you in the spot and take you out of the closet-_

_-I doubt it. I think I could be wearing my pride shirt and my parents would just ignore it-_

_-You think?-_

_-Yeah…-_

_-Then why the fake girlfriend? AKA, me-_

_-I feel like I am not completely ready to get out of the closet for them, not yet-_

_-What does Cam say?-_

_-He was like 7 when he got out of the closet and hasn’t looked back, so… He doesn’t completely get it but he respects it and understands that the trip is different for everyone-_ Cam and Greg have been dating for a few months, both were head over heels for each other, spoke multiple times a day and every night, before bed a face time call was homework. Usually, I fell asleep as they kept talking.

Something to say about Cam is that he got my place in Greg’s life and he respected from the beginning that I was his best girl. He has never got in between and I have returned the favor. I liked him and he liked me so, it has been great for Greg. For me, it hasn’t been easy, because I was the single one and almost a lost cause in love.

We stood there, my head on his chest, me trying to get as much of his energy as I could before leaving the room. I was sleepy and tired, but honestly, I didn’t want to show it. Playing the victim has never been that interesting to me, and I wasn’t gonna start today.

_-Cam is gonna call in about an hour. I need you to help me so I can sneak and take the call-_

_-Deal-_

We left the room and my eyes couldn’t help but move to his room, the door opened, he must be downstairs already. I fell my chest get tight.

-_Calm down. I talked to him and he’s not going to do anything stupid again. He was feeling awful about whatever happened-_

_-I bet-_

_-He was, honestly. He was out of it and I know he bailed this afternoon to give you time to breathe-_

_-He was a jerk-_

_-He usually isn’t. He is one of the nicest, sweetest guys to have ever walked on earth. So the fact that not you but him realized that what happened was wrong, surprises me a lot. He is not like that-_

I took a deep breath and got my head on his shoulder as we walked to the living room. We could hear people talking and laughing. I tried to focus on that and putting Blake aside, we walked into the room, kids running around, man talking about football and women sitting right next to their partners, rolling their eyes. It was a family. And for now, even if pretended, I was part of it.

An hour later, I saw Greg get his phone and with a wink, he went upstairs to get the call. Not without getting heat form his mom and dad.

-_He is always working…-_

_-He needs to get his priorities right…-_

_-He loves his work… that’s the thing. He wanted me to protect his honor, so I will-_ Everyone laughed.

-_Blake is the same. Is amazing that you aren’t glued to your phone right now…-_

_-I am contemplating life-_ Blake said with a smile.

_-Right… right. And we believe you. I’ll see you hooked on your phone in a couple of hours- _

_-You don’t seem the type-_ I couldn’t help but join in. Blake didn’t look like the guy who would be obsessed with work, or with phones. He looked as country as they come. I could picture him in a tractor, riding horses and even fixing fences, not on the phone.

_-I have a few properties that I need to keep checking on-_

_-Good, busy cowboy-_

-_Yeah, I guess I am-_

After a few minutes I saw Blake walking upstairs and it was until 5 minutes later, that I remembered that Greg was upstairs talking to Cam. I made a lame excuse and ran upstairs to find Blake, leaning on his door, silent, eyes to the ground, mouth tight.

I expected it was for me but when I took more attention, I heard Greg talking over the phone and I realized what was happening.

“_Cam, sweetie, I love you. I know, I miss you too but I’ll be home soon”_

_“Yeah… I know. Gwen is downstairs with everyone else”_

_“No, I won’t do that. Not when she’s sleeping right next to me”_

_“Yeah… but she’s better now, though. Yesterday, it was bad”_

I walked up to Blake and I saw his eyes move up from the grown to my face. His demeanor was impossible to figure out but I saw his eyes were dead. He looked at the door and I moved quickly, pushing to his bedroom and shutting the door behind me.

-_What is going on?-_

_-I don’t understand… you tell me-_ He was utterly shocked. I wasn’t sure why, if it was for what he heard, my response or maybe both.

_-What?-_

_-Gwen…-_

_-I don’t see what I have to explain to you-_

_-He’s having an affair with a Cam-_ He sat down on the bed and just got his elbows to his knees.

_-Well…-_ I felt the panic rising, he had figured out the fact that Greg was gay and I felt panic.

_-So you sleep with me, knowing he’s is sleeping with a girl named Cam, who he loves-_ A girl? Hell, he didn’t figure it out.

_-It’s complicated, Blake-_

_-I don’t understand-_

_-It is not for you to understand or accept, as a matter of fact- _I sat down right next to him.

-_How do you live knowing he is in love with someone else?-_

_-My relationship with Greg is different from what everyone sees or hopes for. It might be deeper in a sense-_

_-Even though he's in love with someone else…-_

_-Yeah… is different from the usual and complicated-_

Silence. I saw him trying to think outside what he knew, what he had seen and even, what he had heard. It was easy to read his mind at that moment.

-_I found out that my wife had been cheating on me pretty much since the beginning of our relationship. She didn’t care. We got married in our early 20 and it took me a decade to realize that she didn’t love me, she didn’t care about me and that … she is not a good person to be in a relationship with-_ His words struck me hard.

Gregory had told me all about the cousin that got a divorce. At first, his family was in shock and disbelieve. I remember him telling me that part of his extended family almost didn’t talk about it and tried to deny the situation to strangers. Odd, considering we were in the 21st century.

Then, the weeks went by, and the story got darker and darker, the affairs of his wife hit the town and then everyone hated her. It sucked a turn, even Greg was surprised. And as usually happens in any family, everyone acted as if nothing had happened.

_-I’m sorry about that. I had a similar experienced with a longtime boyfriend and fiance, we were looking for a baby and all. I realized that all along he was with other women… and even men I had thought as friends-_

_-I’m sorry about that. And I’m sorry about yesterday. But watching trying to make sense of …our night, aside from the fact that you had a boyfriend, took me to the past. I’m sorry about that. You didn’t deserve anything that is said-_ He looked at me straight in the eyes as he spoke. His words felt so honest and raw, I felt my eyes sting. His eyes were hurt and a little dark. 

-_Thanks. Truly-_

_-I shouldn’t judge a relationship I'm, not part of. A relationship that I don’t know the bases or rules of-_

_-It’s ok. I think we both felt bad enough. Besides, we kind of missed you at the Lake-_

_-Good. We are going tomorrow-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah… but my part of the Lake Texoma?-_

_-Your part? What you now own the lake or something?-_ I laughed

-_A few miles, yes. I have a house in front of the Lake Texoma-_

_-Are you serious? I didn’t that could happen-_

_-Welcome to Oklahoma-_

_-Ok… You live, in front of a Lake, wow. That must be amazing-_

_-It is. I don’t live there though. I have a ranch in which I live and have a house in LA. Where I stay when I have to work there-_

_-Oh… Ok. Fancy cowboy-_

_-Cowboy? I like hearing it again-_

_-Good, I’m calling you that, so I’m calling dibs-_

We both laughed and then he looked down to the ground again.

_-Come on. We have been here long enough. People might take it the wrong way-_

_-I don’t think they even know we are gone-_

_-I bet they do. Come on. Get your ass up and let's play some pool-´_

_-DO you play pool?-_

_-No, I have never played-_

_-You want to learn-_

_-Yes! Come on, teach me-_

We left the room and we could still hear Gregory on the phone, this time laughing at something Cam had said to him.

_-Last question about it all. Doesn’t it bother you?-_

_-The fact that he enjoys his time and loves someone else?-_

_-Pretty much-_

_-It doesn’t. Our story is way much more complicated than you even imagine-_ And with that I left, letting his stoke and confused, but at least, not mad.

We had gone straight to the pool table and the lessons started, with a few drinks and some audience watching me suck at it.

_-You have to hold it and don’t tremble so much-_

_-I’m not doing it on purpose, I just suck at playing pool-_

_-We are not even playing pool-_ He said as he kept watching me moving the pole

_-What are you teaching me then? Football?-_

_-Sassy-_

_-Dumb-_

We both laughed and the eyes turned to us again, this time a new pair, Gregory. He had finished the call and had stood in the living room watching me and play, laughing and talking for the last 20 minutes. I saw him when he entered and was about to ask him to join, but I quickly forgot to do it as Blake kept telling me this story about his last boat trip in Texas. He had great stories, indeed.

_-You guys are having fun-_ Greg got to us a took a ball in his hand, the 8 ball.

_-He is teaching me to play pool, so I can beat you-_ I moved my hips to the side. I tried the big girl, powerful girl pose.

_-Gwen, you couldn’t play sports even if your life depended on it-_

_-That’s mean… _

_-Is it a lie?-_ I got my tongue out and pushed him while I tried again

_-Still, mean- _

I could feel Blake’s eyes on me and it made me nervous, I felt my heart raising a bit and a little drop of sweet on my back. This shouldn’t be happening. I hated the guy a couple of hours ago.

-_So, Blake, cousin, hows the producing going?- _

_-Good. Bee writing too a bit, it’s getting good-_

_-Lots to talk about I guess-_

_-Definitely, good and bad, good nights, bad nights…great nights-_ My hand shook when I heard that, and I missed the ball again. I cleared my throat.

-_This might not be my game-_

_-You haven’t found the right one. Maybe darts, do you have a good aim?-_

_-NO! Don’t give her anything sharp that can pierce anything. Asked my… ex-roommate Jonathan, his ass still has a mark-_

_-How… why his ass?-_

_-It doesn’t matter. It was an error and his fault, to be honest, he got on my way-_ I didn’t want that story to be told.

_-I’m confused-_ Blake said, looking at me and walking towards me.

_-It doesn’t matter- _ I got the sass on again.

-_I’ll get you drunk and you will tell me the entire story-_

_-Don’t count on it-_

_-Oh, I will-_

The food was served, the music got louder and she went loose, two margaritas later. She was dancing with Gregory in the corner of the room, with Blake nearby, leaning on the wall, laughing about stories of their childhood.

-_So, you have always been wild-_

_-You could say so. Not super wild though-_

_-I don’t believe you. Not one bit-_

_-Maybe you shouldn’t…-_He added. Was he flirting? Was my loose brain going places that said DANGER from miles away? Maybe I was.

_-I was a good girl. Still, am-_

_-Gwen has always been boring-_

_-Shus Gregory. Not boring…carefull-_

_-She doesn’t get drunk, she doesn’t party and she doesn’t even smoke anything-_

_-Just cause you do that, doesn’t mean that I have to-_

_-True-_

_-Why don’t you do any of that?-_ Blake interrupted the banter

_-I’m afraid to do it alone… I didn’t trust my ex and since then, not many opportunities had approached-_

_-You trust Gregory?-_ Shit.

_-We don’t party much… he has his group I have mine-_

_-The girls…at the bar-_ We haven’t talked about that night, details or anything. It felt odd.

-_Yes, Erin and Veronica. Also, Jen, Jenna, Courtney, Chelsea… We are a big group-_

_-Cool-_

_-Yeah…-_

_-It’s good that you have a group like that-_

_-I feel lucky to have them with me-_

Before the air got even thicker I heard someone call my name, and I saw that some of the girls were now wearing a hat and taking pictures, they had pallets with images and other things to start a game. I was confused but joined in a heartbeat. I needed to be out of Blake’s side.

As I did, Gregory got close to him and I saw the two leaving the room to the backyard, not before Blake giving me a look and full smile with dimples and all. My heart rate went to the roof and I felt my knees get wobbly once again.

_-So, Gwen… what do you do? I mean, you have to be doing something right to get in here, looking this perfect-_

_-I work as a designer in fashion. You?-_

_-Music producer-_

_-Favorite color-_

_-Probably blue. Yours?-_

_-Pink. Favorite animal?-_

_-Dogs… I guess. Yours?-_

_-I like pretty much everything…-_

_-Would you marry me?-_ He interrupted my train of thoughts and I just froze

_-What?-_

_-Would you marry me? I mean… aren’t we playing 20 questions?-_ He laughed, moving his eyebrows up and down

_-I’m making a lot of questions…Sorry-_

_-Don’t worry. But calm down. This isn’t a job interview-_

_-I don’t usually do this-_

_-What? Drink?-_

_-Meet guys-_

_-Ok. Just relax. Take the drink and relax-_

She did. She drank a couple of margaritas, laughed off of her chair, got closer to Blake and before she knew it. He was holding her sight and she was smiling big.

-_I’m going to kiss you. Are you ok with that?-_

Gwen blushed but nodded.

He placed his lips against her and the world exploded around them. She forgot where she was and who he was, she just wanted him right then.


	5. The Truth

She was making out with a stranger in a bar. Not only that. She was enjoying it all and wanting more from him, something obvious because she had her hands on his hair, fisting it slightly as she was feeling the softness of his curls slide over her fingers. They were sitting at the stools sideways, leaning into the other, giving a hell of a show for the people around them. 

They didn’t care. She didn’t care. She liked him, she has been talking to her for at least an hour, and she probably had never laughed so much with someone in her life, she was having a great time, leaving all of her problems behind. And if his shining eyes and the way he kept biting her lip, meant anything, he was also having a good time.

She was on the verge of the giggles.

-_What are you laughing about?- _He asked, separating his mouth from hers, just after he pulled her bottom lip with his teeth. His voice was thick and his eyes were shining brightly underneath the neon of the green letters that spelled the name of the place, on top of the bar.

His hands were on her legs, not moving from her knees but tapping his fingers over her sensitive skin, she wanted them to move up or to move off of her. She needed him to do something ASAP

-_I have never made out with a stranger… I feel crazy wild-_ She giggled and he chuckled. He took another kiss and this time just pressed his lips against hers. Nothing else, like testing the waters, letting her know it was ok.

\- _This isn’t wild, you want wild? Let’s dance. Come on- _ He moved up and finished his drink in one large gulp while she finished the little she had left of her margarita.

His height was one of the things she had identified as one of his most attractive features, he looked so good and even in her heights heals, she wasn’t even close to getting to his mouth. It made her feel small, protected and desired, things she hadn’t felt in years. He just towered over her in a way she never thought was possible.

_-You told me you didn’t dance-_ I whined as he pulled me to the dance floor, half of the people looking at him were moving away threatened a bit by his size, the others just stared, women drooling and some men, too. I was slightly jealous of that, to be honest. But at the end of it all, he was too hard to miss and too gorgeous to not be the center of attention in the room.

_-I don’t but… I want to feel you press against me, so we are slowing dancing to anything…fyi-_

_-You didn’t give me that impression with T-_ He got them into a corner and pulled her near his body. She could feel the heat of his chest and felt shivers up and down, as her hand moved from his shoulder to his neck, rubbing it, watching his eyes drop a bit.

_-What? Impressions with a T?-_

_-Sorry… my gay best friend, who is my best friend in the world, says it all the time. It is like an impression but with more meaning, like depth, like tea. So, its impretions. It’s stupid-_

_-It makes no sense whatsoever. I like-_

_-You are so dumb-_

They kept dancing and his head kept dropping down, the feeling of her body was becoming overwhelming for him and she could feel the light movements of his fingers like a proof of it. He seemed nervous like he didn’t know what to do with them.

-_You are very cute-_

_-Cute? I was expecting sasquatch, so that’s great-_

_-No sasquatch… just cute, hot…intriguing even-_

_-Damn woman… You can do great things to my ego-_

_-I’m just saying the truth-_

_-Ok… I’ll believe you as long as you believe me when I say to you, that you might as well be one of the most beautiful women I have ever met in my life-_

_-Blake…-_ He kissed her cheek.

_-Gorgeous- _Kissed her neck and moved his mouth to brush hers while her hand moved towards his hair, fisting it slightly.

As the games finished and Todd hadn’t returned from his talk to Blake, Gwen went to bed not long after it. She was tired, it had been an emotionally draining day, and she wasn’t the only one who thought about it, considering that pretty much half of the group went to bed.

She went up, got ready, changed to her pajamas and even though, it took her around 30 minutes, Gregory was nowhere to be heard. So she did the smart thing, moved the curtain away and caught him and Blake sitting on the ground and looking up at the start, talking.

Blake seemed to be uncomfortable and she had this deep need to help him out, to make sure it wasn’t bad or to at least, be there sooth his distress. It took her a bit to catch Gregory’s shoulders down, she hadn’t paid attention to him at all. Rude of her.

She moved the curtain back and went to bed, turn on the TV and before the first half an hour of the show was over, she was dead sleep. Gregory didn’t return to the room that night.

The sunlight returned with a blinding shine that hurt Gwen’s eyes into waking up. Barely 8 am was way too early for her to wake up in the middle of a vacation; nevertheless, as she heard the voices and the moment in the house, she realized it was late.

She turned around to find the bed made, not a single sign of Gregory having slept there, she felt an uneasy sensation on the bottom of her stomach. Moving to the bathroom, she realized his dirty clothes off the night were in the hamper, the room was still lightly foggy with the heat of the water and his towel was damp, he returned and didn’t bother to wake her up, nor to let his presence be known. That didn’t seem like a Greg thing to do.

Took a quick shower and at 8:10 she went downstairs, saying hi to everyone. Moved to the kitchen, only to see Gregory leaning on the kitchen, staring out of the window. I moved in and he didn’t even notice my presence until I got my arms around his middle.

_-You ok? I made quite a lot of noise and still, you startled-_

_-I just…yeah. How did you sleep?-_

_-Alone-_

_-Yeah…I am sorry about that. I didn’t want you to worry…ended up sleeping here, downstairs-_

_-Why?-_

_-I had a very interesting conversation with Blake and my head is just all over the place and couldn’t stand still, that’s all-_ He turned around avoiding my eyes, but moving my hair off of my shoulders, like looking for something to do with himself.

_-What happened? All good?-_ I tried to move my head so he would be obliged to look at me, but he still avoided all kinds of eye contact with me.

_-I don’t know-_

_-What do you mean with you don’t know?-_

_-Its just that…-_ We got interrupted with Dot, sharing a plan about going to Blakes lake house that day. Sending orders to everyone, from the little kids to the husbands, everyone needed to get ready as soon as they could.

-_Well, talk later…promised. Nothing is bad… really-_ Greg left and Gwen stood there in the middle of the kitchen, staring at the door, worry pooling in her gut.

-_Gwen…morning-_

_-Blake! Good morning to you. Did you have a good night of rest?¨-_

_-Not really-_ He smiled a little weird and moved to make himself a cup of coffee. She was biting her tongue to not bark questions at him, about his talk to Gregory. –_It’s gonna be a good afternoon at the lake, lots of suns but with a breeze-_

_-Good. I don’t think I have never gone to a lake before-_

_-What? You are kidding…-_ He looked at me as if I had grown to heads, his mouth was wide open and his eyes huge on his face.

_-I am a city girl-_ She said with a little girl's voice, that after his eyes got a little dark, she realized, she was flirting. Damn it.

_-Have you fished anything ever?-_ He asked leaving his coffee in the table but getting his body a couple of steps nearer her.

_-No…-_ She moved her body to face his, and now, they were close, almost feeling the heat of the other and she felt a little blush coming up to her face.

_-Come on…-_

_-Seriously!-_ She laughed and he just grabbed her head, as if he couldn’t even believe that was an actual reality.

_-I am gonna take you to the lake to fish… I think you would like it-_ He moved towards her and got the sugar that was right next to her, he leaned in close and she couldn’t help but smell him, he smelled amazing, not cologne, nothing but soap and wood. His smell was intoxicating.

_-Really…?-_

_-Really-_

_-Ok-_ She smiled and then he smiled, letting the dimple come out. He was so close, it was making his heart stuttered inside of his chest. It was exhilarating to get him to be close, to talk to him.

She realized, that the Blake of that night wasn’t a fluke or some sort of lie, he was real, he was there and he was unbelievably attractive. She was in deep trouble.

_-Everyone ready?- _We heard Dot called from the living room.

With a smiled Blake moved his head and pushed my back towards the door, the coffee was still there, left untouched and now cold after a few minutes. Blake didn’t seem to mind at all that his system was caffeine-less, he was thriving on Gwen's words.

They got to the house and everyone ran to the back, to the lake itself, while Gwen and Blake stood there, getting the things out of the trunk waiting for the rest of the adults to get there. Gregory had bailed. That didn’t sit well on her, she was beginning to get worried.

-_So, you ready for your first experience in a lake?-_

_-Yeah… and if you don’t let me help you, you won't be there to see it-_ Blake had declined every single offered of help she had given him and was now holding folding chairs, a couple of bars and a cooler.

-_I’m fine-_

_-Blake…please-_

_-Fine. Take the cooler-_

She took it and he was a little lighter to move, both walked slowly towards the five children and the only two adults with them all.

_-You ok?-_

-_Yeah, just Gregory didn’t tell me why he isn’t here. He just…said he wasn’t coming-_

_-He didn’t? I mean…talk to you or anything-_

_-No…he has been acting all weird since last night. And he isn’t good with keeping his mouth shut-_

_-Yeah… that’s …I thought he would talk to you-_ He seemed nervous and uncomfortable.

-_Blake…tell me-_

_-I wanted him to tell you-_

_-Blake…-_

The other two cars got in the driveway and the rest of the adults cam came out of it.

-_Later… I’ll tell you later-_

_-Blake…-_

_-I promise you, pretty girl-_

_-Fine-_

Everyone got together and soon, the games started.

Something she found fascinating was the love of this family of games, everyone was running around, no one stood behind. Competition after competition got everyone rowdy and ready to kick ass. The kids were screaming, the adults were muttering curses and Gwen was amazed by the amount of fun she was having.

Not once she thought about Gregory.

The group returned home, everyone was exhausted and she just wanted to sleep, she was sure that the second her head hit the bed, she was going to be out for good. And honestly, she needed it.

She and Blake didn’t talk at all, they couldn’t with all the activities that took place, and every time they were alone, someone interrupted them. As if the universe was conspiring against them. Damn it. She needed to know what had going on.

Now, they were home with everyone else, the mattresses were out, everyone was tired and ready for bed. Gregory was watching TV and talking on the phone when they entered. He looked better, he smiled.

_-How it go?- _He asked, getting up from the bed

-_I’m tired- _I walked straight up to him and snuggled, his arms came around me and kissed my temple. –_We need to talk- I_ whispered

_-Yeah… am sorry about today. I'll explain everything tonight-_

_-Are you sleeping in the bedroom?-_

_-Yeah… I will-_

_-Good… I could get used to sleeping in the middle and you don’t want that-_ He laughed and kissed me again.

When I turned around, Blake’s eyes were on me and they looked intense. Something was up.

We all marched to our rooms and I took a shower first, the sun had toasted my skin a bit, so I needed extra moisturizer before going to bed. That took a long time.

As I left the bathroom, ready to sleep, I saw Gregory sitting with his pajamas on the bed.

_-Are you gonna talk?-_

_-Blake knows-_

_-What?-_

_-He knows I am gay. He knows about Cam and he definitely, knows about us pretending it all-_

_-What? How did that happen?-_

_-You want the short version?-_

_-First, then explain it all-_

-_He told me he liked you. He told me he thought he liked you a lot. We sort of had a heart to heart and then Cam called, I didn’t think about it much and answered the video calla and told him I was busy, that I’d call later. Blake saw Cam was a guy and flipped out-_

_-Oh, God-_

_-He thought that you thought he was a girl and that I wasn’t playing fair. He got all mad with me. Then I told him you knew and that… it was just a matter of impressions with a T. He told me you said that-_

_-Oh, no. I’m sorry my big mouth…-_

_-No, it’s ok. I … it felt good to say it out loud-_

_-Greg…-_

_-He knows I’m gay. He won’t say anything …-_

_-Good-_

_-He likes you, honey-_

-_He is not so bad after all-_

_-Yeah…-_

_-He did tell me he wants to take you fishing tomorrow morning-_

_-Fishing?-_

_-Yeah… so he will knock on the door at 5 am so you two can leave early-_

_-5 am? Is he nuts?-_

_-Gwen… go-_

_-What if…-_

_-Do you kiss? Do you have sex? Hell…with the way you two talk about that night, the sex is off the charts good. Maybe it’ll be the best for the tension-_

_-Gregory-_ She punched in the arm and he hugged her, dragging her down to the bed.

At 4 am, I was up. The idea of blake knocking the door excited me beyond belief. So I got up and got ready at 4:30. Ready at 4:45. And after five minutes of waiting on him, I left the room.

Only to find him waiting in the hallway.

_-Blake…- _I breathed out.

_-Hey-_

_-You … didn’t knock-_

_-I was waiting-_ He came closer and smiled.

_-Same-_

_-Come on, let’s go-_ He held my hand and tugged me out of the house, walked me to his truck and we left.

The road was clear, everything was still dark but I didn’t care, Blake kept holding my hand the entire time. I have never had gotten on a track like this, no console in the middle, it gave me so many ideas, I shivered.

_-Are you cold?-_

_-No-_

_-Right-_ I could hear his smile

We got into the marina and walked straight to the entrance, passed a bunch of boats until we got in front of one of them

_-This is yours?-_ It was huge. Gorgeous. Big enough for at least 10 people, it was white, leather seats and better yet, had a fridge, a tv and even a stair to the roof, I could picture myself watching the sunset there.

_-Yeah, here is my vacation house so… I need a boat-´_

_-It is gorgeous, I love the décor-_

_-Thank you. I honestly, had to hire someone…cause there is no way I would have been able to do this-_

_-Either way… it’s pretty-_

_-Thank you-_

We entered the boat and after he did a few things, that I had no idea of and held a few things as he pushed the boat a bit, we were on it, sailing to the middle of the lake.

_-Here, no one will bother us-_

_-Ok… Now, what?-_

_-Now… we fish-_ He got the poles out, taught me how to get the wards in the hook – I didn’t like that part- and how to throw it in the water.

After a few tries, I succeeded and was now waiting for something to happen.

_-I talked to Greg last night…-_ Nerves back on.

_-I got that-_

_-I… told him about our night and my point of view, a bit, not details. Though he did know a lot…you shared a lot with him-_ He said, still confused, but with a small smile taking over his face.

_-Yeah… I …-_

_-I get it now. I didn’t before. Honestly, I was confused by the entire thing and he kept deflecting and talking without making any sense of the situation…-_ He was venting, she could see, he wasn’t all that interested in my small interventions.

_-Ok…-_

_-He then… said something about Impressions with a T, and my brain clicked, then Can called and…-_

_-Oh-_

_-You told me your best friend said that-_

_-Yeah… I did-_

_-Your gay best friend-_

_-Blake… don’t-_

_-He told me-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Gregory is gay and you are his beard-_ He looked at me straight in the eye and I was stunned.

_-Blake…-_

_-I don’t mind. I don’t care about the fact that he is gay. I assured him I didn’t, hell, my best friend is gay. I … didn’t understand why he hiding it-_

_-It’s not my place to say it- _I kept quiet and just

_-I get it. He explained a bit…-_

_-Blake, it’s so complicated-_

_-He explained a bit and we did talk a lot and long-_

_-He didn’t go to bed-_

_-Yeah… I know-_

_-So, aren’t you mad?-_

_-About what part?-_

_-The lie…-_

_-I was mad about it at the beginning. I didn’t like the fact that you two lied, and I let him know it. But at the same time, probably, I would have done the same-_

_-Ok…-_

_-Though, I am not mad at the outcome-_

_-Outcome?-_

_-I like you, Gwen… I like you a lot. And I wanted to ask you on a date the second I woke up that day but you left, I almost called, you left your phone number but I chickened out-_ My heart was beating fast inside of my chest, the air out of my lungs and I just couldn't move.

_\- I haven’t had the best year-_ He went on. – _I… wasn’t feeling my best when we met. You made me feel great-_

The sunset started and the sun was peaking at the horizon.

-_I like you too. And I was terrified of everything. I didn’t want you thinking I was a slut or that you didn’t like me that way-_

_-Never-_

_-I know that now…-_

He moved, I moved, we kiss. It was perfect.


End file.
